The present invention relates to heavy duty anchors for deck boards. In a more general way, the present invention relates to a rigid connector for perpendicular crossing structural members disposed in two right angular planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,375, issued to Paul A. Braginetz, on July 9, 1985, discloses a unitized deck board anchor bracket which spans the abutting end portions of deck boards which rest on an underlying truss. Depending arms of the anchor bracket straddle the vertical faces of the truss and are attached thereto by nailing.
The present invention is an improvement on the bracket of the prior Braginetz patent in that it is capable of exerting a far greater holding force on the deck board ends causing them to seat positively on the top edge face of the supporting truss. The deck board anchor according to the present invention, compared to the prior patented bracket, is much more suitable for heavy duty applications where a greater connecting force between crossing structural members is required.
A further feature of the present invention which is absent in the prior art is that the deck board anchor is adjustable by the action of threaded adjusting means.
Another feature of the present invention constituting an advance over the prior art is that elements of the anchor are in positive engagement with the deck boards and truss being held or secured by the anchor.
Other features and objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description .